Blue Flower
by Rong96
Summary: Fem!kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuna is a beautiful girl who is the manager of seirin basketball team. Before, she was the manager of the generation of miracle. Which way the story will lead Tetsuna's way? Pairing will be a secret until the later chapters. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about fem!kuroko, as the manager of a basketball team. Please review. Thank youuu (: The pairing still a secret by the way, you are welcome to share to me which pairing you like, I'll consider it.

* * *

"Tetsuna-sama, it's time to wake up" said a man

"ah, okay. Thank you Yamamura-san". Kuroko Tetsuna, a very beautiful young girl with a long teal hair and eyes that match her hair. She is the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko, the founder of one of the prestigious company in Japan. she maybe beautiful, but she got a low presence.

"Tetsuna-sama, master and mistress went to the airport just now. They will be back in several weeks" said Yamamura who turned out to be Tetsuna's butler. hah. Tetsuna sighed. Of course the two of them not home. They are too busy. It's just a common thing for Tetsuna

"Yamamura-san, I'll go to school now, good bye" "Yes milady, have a nice day"

-–-

"Hey, Kuroko!" Said a big boy with red hair " you coming to practice today?" " of course Kagami-kun. I am the manager afterall" said Tetsuna with her usual blank expression

"Heh, say, Kuroko..." Kagami said sheepishly, "lets hang out at Maji's after practice? My treat!" "Okay" she agreed immediately.

**_After practice _**

"Damn! Coach really a demon! She is a slave-driver! I think I almost fainted!" Kagami groaned. Tetsuna rolled her eyes, " you exaggerating a bit. you are nowhere near that... .?"

Tetsuna swore she saw a familiar boy near Maji. The boy with a blond hair, crowded with girls, went inside Maji. Wait! He's with a dark blue-haired boy that she knew too well. "Huh? who's that?" Said Kagami, slightly annoyed "He's blocking the way!.. What is it? Do you know him or something?" Tetsuna chose not to answer, instead, she go into the Maji's and sit at empty table. Kagami, being Kagami, think that maybe Tetsuna didn't hear him, and buy some food. Sometimes later, he's back with a tray full of food and a vanilla milkshake for Tetsuna. Then he started to eat. "Say, kuroko..."

"Kuroko-chii?" A voice, rather an annoying-high pitch voice, said. The owner is no other than Kise Ryota.

"Uwaaaa, long time no see Kuroko-chii! I missed you soooo much!" "Please calm down Kise-kun, you are bothering the other customers" she said with her usual blank face. Then she switched her gaze to the tanned teen with dark blue-hair beside Kise, "it's been a long time, Aomine-kun"

"What about me? Kuroko-chii!" Cried Kise. "Shut up Kise!" Said Aomine. Then he gazed back at Tetsuna "Tetsu... Yeah, 'a long time'. You left us for almost the half a year!" said Aomine. "As I said before I moved into France, I had something to do there, so I moved. Its not like I moved for no reason" she said with, still, expressionless face.

Kagami twitched "who are they Kuroko?" "I'm Kise Ryota! Me and Kuroko-chii are best friends!" Kise said, proudly, " or should I say we more than a friend?" He said with a sly grin. "Quit it Kise" Aomine smacked Kise's head "Don't spread false rumour Kise-kun, and also, we are not particulary close to each other" "So cruel!" There's a twin waterfall coming out from Kise's eyes

"Hey, Tetsu, Kise, lets talk somewhere else," said Aomine, slightly annoyed "without him" slightly see Kagami Tetsuna then gazed back to her friend in front of her " Kagami-kun, sorry, can I go with them? Next time I'll pay for you" she said. "Erm, sure?" Kagami said, slightly curious with the relationship between them. Not like he jealous or anything! (Yeah, right!)

The three of them then walk to the nearest park. There's an uncomfortable silence. Then kise broke it. "Mou, Kuroko-chii... Which school did you go now? Are you still at the basketball club? How is it? Are the players strong? Mou, I missed the training you made for us..." "Shut up Kise! Don't ask too much!" Aomine smacked Kise's head again "ouch, that's hurt Aomine-chii!"

Tetsuna smiled a little, it's been a while since she saw the two players of her middle school's team, Teikou. The regular members of Teikou basketball team is feared by the others. It is not uncommon to find the enemies' point being doubled or tripled by Teikou. The five players then become known as Generation of Miracles. The two of them, seeing Tetsuna's smile, blushed. _Damn! She is so beautiful when she smile like that!_ Aomine thought "Kurokochii! You are SO CUTE!" "SHUT UP KISE" Tetsuna chuckled. " well, to answer Kise-kun's question, I now attended Seirin High, and yes, I still become basketball team's manager. They have potential." _Seirin? Isn't that the school that going to have practice match with us?yayyyy I'm gonna see her again soon_ Kise thought

"Ah whatever, Why did you leave Tetsu?" Aomine suddenly become serious. "As I said earlier, Aomine-kun..." "Don't give me that! Tell me the real reason!" Said Aomine "is it because of... us,... me?" Kise face become serious as well. afterall, Aomine and Tetsuna were the best of friend before.

Tetsuna sighed, "that also a part true, but it is true that there's something I need to attend there" Tetsuna then checked the watch on her wrist " It's about time for me to go home"

"Let me take you home Tetsu" said Aomine "not fair Aominechii! I'm about to say that as well! I want to know Kurokochii's home!" Cried Kise

"hey, Tetsu, are Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima know you're back?" Ask Aomine As they walk. Tetsuna blinked. " Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun probably still don't know that I'm back to Japan" "then how about Akashichii, Kurokochii?" Asked Kise. "Knowing how he is, I bet he already know by now" said Aomine, " sometimes I feel pissed at how true his prediction is..."

After a long walk, they arrived in front of a gate of a very big mansion. " ah we've already arrived" said Kuroko with blank face. Kise looked somewhat disbelief " uwaaaa, is this your home, kurokochii? It's so big! You knew already Aominechii?" "Of course I knew" said Aomine, "dammit Tetsu, sometimes I just couldn't believe how rich you and Akashi are" and Tetsuna just stared at the two guys.

* * *

Uwah! My first fanfic. Please review and tell me how is it! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! The pairing still a secret by the way, looking forward for your review! :3**

**thank you for the reviews! i appreciate them! I hope they'll make me improve my writing Skill...**

* * *

"Kuroko-channnnn" said koganei, "do you see our coach?".

"ah, hello senpai. I believe coach is now searching about our opponent for our next practice match..." From afar, there's a girl with short, brown bob-style hair, coming closer to them, skipping, "... And there she is".

"everyoneeeee, I have a good news!"Riko shouted, happily.

"what is it Riko?"

"We're going to have practice match with Kaijou next week!"She said, "I'm sure they won't dissapoint us!"

"like hell they will dissapoint us" Hyuga said, frustatedly, "they are on national levels!"

"uhm, and I hear one of the generation of miracle, Kise Ryota, enrolled there" Added Furihita.

_meanwhile..._

"hm, so this is Seirin. I can't wait to see Kurokochii!"

"eh, isn't that..." One of the girl said.

_back to the gym..._

"Eh? generation of miracles?" Confused Kagami asks.

"eh? You don't know Kagami?" Furuhita said, " they are 5 famous basketball prodigies from Teiko middle school. For three years in a row they win the championship. No team able to beat them. But now, all five of them seperated into different school".

this poked Kagami's interest "and this Kise Ryota is one of them?"_hm, where did I hear that name before..._

"Yes..." Said Tetsuna _hm, so Kise-kun is in Kaijou. Knowing him, in a short time he'll..._

"huh, what's with the noise?" Hyuga said, irritated.

"kyaaa! kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun! Please sign this!"

"uh... Sorry..." Said a boy with blond hair "I, um, can you give me a few minutes?" And they all (except the fan girls) sweatdroped.

"Isn't that... Kise Ryota?"

"Wait... I know that guy" Kagami mumbled. Now he remember the blond guy he met at Maji's a few days ago. _So he is one of the generation of miracles?_

Finally after 15 minutes the crowd (or should I say the fangirls) leave the gym. Silence fills the building. Hyuga broke the silence "Kise Ryota, right?"

"ah, yes that's me" he said confidently.

Furuhita, who happened to bring sport weekly magazines, open a page about Kise, "kise Ryota, a member of generation of miracles... A model... And just start playing basketball from 2nd year?"

_so, genius at basketball, and also good-looking? That's brutal ._

"uh, that article is just exaggerated a bit. It's true I began playing basketball from 2nd year, but I'm still the weakest of the bunch..." Kise said sheepishly.

"so, what are you doing here, Kise-kun?" Asked Riko

"ah! I came here to see Kurokochii!" Kise chirped happily, "she went here right? We are really close back in middle school, so I think i should come over and say hello to her. Furthermore, I miss her!"

"we just met a few days ago, Kise-kun..."suddenly Tetsuna showed up in front of Kise, "and stop saying false things, we are not that close..."

"Kurokochii! So mean!"he said, crying, while hugging Tetsuna, tightly.

"K-Kise-kun... i can't breathe..."

suddenly a ball flies toward Kise, and he caught it with one arm. "Ouch, that's hurt! What was that for?" Kise said "and it almost hit Kurokochii.." An anger flashed in Kise's eyes.

"Kagami!" Fukuda, one of the freshmen, said. Kagami eyes are full of anger for Kise. For a moment, there's a staring contest between the two guys. Then it was Kagami who break it first.

"Well, ikkemen-kun, you don't come here just for a greeting, right?" Kagami said "lets play with me, one-on-one".

"because you almost hit Kurokochii, fine" Kise said, with anger in his eyes.

Riko took a glance to the teal-haired girl besides her. _Kise-kun seems so protective of her. just now, he's so angry at Bakagami because the ball he threw almost hit Kuroko-chan. Is he..._

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! Tell me how you think! Sorry for wrong grammar and all**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! :3 thank you for the reviews!**

**Akashi and Kuroko won't be relative in this story. Kagami and any member of generation of miracles won't be related by blood with kuroko, I assure you :)**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

"one ball" said Kagami. Kise said nothing and take off his blazer and give it to Tetsuna.

"Hold this for me, ne?" Said Kise to Tetsuna while smiling. Tetsuna just nodded and glance at Kise who is walking toward kagami. For a while both of them just glared at each other. Then Kagami attacks first.

Kise blocked Kagami. Then Kagami after picking up his dribble, takes a step in one direction, and then quickly takes a second step in the other direction. When Kagami attempted to dunk, Kise blocked it. Then Kise attack. When Kagami prepared to blocked kise's attack, Kise done the same thing Kagami did earlier.

"Hey, isn't that... The move Kagami did before?" Said Fukuda, shocked.

"yeah" Furuhita answered.

"Kise-kun is able to imitate a move that he sees before", said Tetsuna.

"but this isn't a simple imitation! He totaly made that move his own!" Said Riko, shocked.

Kagami also shocked, but continued to defend. Kise then picks up his dribble with his right hand. He then rips the ball to the opposite side of his body and he dunked it hard into the ring.

_What a power. His dunk is so powerful. So this is generation of miracles, and there's still 4 more that stronger that him _Kagami thought, excitedly.

"Kuroko-chan", Furuhita said, obliviously awed," your friend is too good!"

"ah, well, I think so", said Tetsuna,"it's them afterall" _kise-kun become much more stronger. I wonder about the others._

Kise said nothing and just walk towards Tetsuna. Tetsuna then gives him his blazer. Kise took it and put it on. "Kurokochii, please move to kaijou, with me... " he said, whis serious face.

"Hah? What are you saying, brat?" Said Hyuga, really annoyed. Kise ignored him.

"... What are you implying, Kise-kun?" Tetsuna asked, annoyed. Her gaze darkened and made everyone stiffened. Kise continued,

"as you can see, this team," slightly glanced at Kagami,"is weak, please consider me, Kurokochii".

Tetsuna sighed. How many times she's will hear this line, especially from her former teammates, "sorry, but I have to decline"

"But why, Kurokochii?" Kise asked, " I obviously stronger than he is!" He pointed at Kagami, "aren't winning important to you?"_  
_

Tetsuna sighed, again. "Because I believe this team is the best for me," she said. Kise taken aback with her statement. He stared at her eyes, but all he can find is detemination.

"Kurokochii..." Kise said, sadly.

-KnB-

_"Because I believe this team is the best for me"_

kise dunked and dunked. He knew he torturing the old ring, which is going to be replaced soon. He still frustated, and confused. _is it because of us? Is it because our policies? Is it because of us changing, she refused? _and he deliver the last dunk, hard.

*beeb* *beeb*

It's Kise's phone. At first he thought maybe it's his manager and maybe there's an important job, so he open his phone. When he saw the name of the sender, he's shocked, _... how did he knew?_

* * *

**and there's chapter 3! What do you think? Review please :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't update for so long! There's exams and remidial test and all ._.**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way! I really enjoy reading the reviews (:**

**well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, your eyes are red," said Tetsuna," do you get enough sleep?"

"no- I mean yes!" Kagami answered, stuttering.

Tetsuna sighed, "are you a boy who is going to go to the field trip?" Really, what is kagami thinking? "Please do remember that we are against Kaijou high, which is national-level team," Kaijou is already tough opponent, being national-level team and such, furthermore, there's Kise.

"No worries," Kagami grinned," the heat of the match will wake me".

when Tetsuna about to comment something, an annoying high-pitched voice interupt her, "Kurokochiiiiiii~~"

"... Kise-kun," greeted Tetsuna, " please don't be so loud in the morning, it's rather annoying". Everyone sweatdropped.

"so cruel~~" said kise tearfully, " you know, kurokochii? Ever since you rejected my invitation, i've been crying all night and day. No girl has rejected me, you see..."

_Die! _cursed Seirin but Kagami._  
_

"But I'm sure Kuroko have rejected you before as well," exclaimed Kagami.

"-You really break my heart Kurokochii..." Said Kise, ignoring Kagami.

"Kise-kun, stop saying things like that. It's like I rejected a love confession from you," said Tetsuna, with straight-face.

"But you rejected me when we still in middle school, remember?" Seirin's shocked, "ah, but if you change your mind about dating me, then-"

"-no thank you," Tetsuna replied, really quick.

"so cruel~~ you didn't even think about it," said Kise tearfully, " so many bad things happened to me lately, _he _call-" _oh shit, if Kurokochii know he called me, he would kill me~_

"Kise-kun? What is-"

"it's nothing, Kurokochii!" Tetsuna wondered what he's going to say earlier, but leave it as it is.

"well, what are you doing here, Kise?" Hyuga said.

"ah, oh yeah!" Kise remembered, "I'm about to show you guys the way to the gym".

"thank you, Kise-kun," said Tetsuna.

"no problem," Kise grinned, " actually, I still wondered why you rejected my invitation to trasfer to Kaijou".

"Kise-kun, Seirin is strong," _Kuroko, you deserve a group hug~~ _thought Seirin," furthermore, I already promised them to make them number one".

"wha-"

"it's true!" said Kagami, grinning, " and defeating you will be the first step! Then we will defeat other Generation of miracles!".

"Bring it on, then," Kise stared at Kagami, " I never really care being called Generation of Miracle, but I could never let challenge like that slide. I'm going to crush you". By then, they arrived at the gym.

"... What is happening here?" asked Tetsuna when they arrived at the gym, seeing the court divided into two, where half of the court is used for practice.

"ah, you are here," said a man with an arrogant face, " I am the coach, Takeuchi".

"ah hello, my name is Aida Riko, Seirin's coach, and this is Kuroko Tetsuna, the team's manager," said Riko super sweetly that it made Seirin team shiver, " by the way what is happening here?"

Takeuchi stare at the bluenette for a moment,_ where do I see this girl before? _"I made some arrangement," he finally said, " the others won't get enough things to learn from just watching".

Tetsuna actually a bit annoyed that Seirin is being underestimated by this man, but when she saw that this boosts her team's fighting spirit, she's grateful to the kaijou's coach. He didn't know what's going to hit him!

"What are you doing, Kise? You're not playing!" Said Takeuchi when he saw Kise put his jersey on, "the other regular can manage without you! And it won't be a game anymore!" Kise nervously took a glance at a certain bluenette.

"... Coach, let me take control for this match," said Tetsuna. Behind her stoic face, kise knew that she was seriously pissed of. _  
_

_oh man, she's pissed. I'm sooo dead_

* * *

**how's it? sorry for wrong grammar and all! (:**

**ah! And I'm thinking to start another KnB fanfic with fem!kuroko as one of the team player. What do you all think? Should I make it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for the reviews! I decide some change in this storyline, it will be a bit different from what I intended to. And also, please keep reading Blue Flower, 'kay?**

**oh and also, I really sorry it took me so long to update before, so I thought, as compensation, I'll just post chapter 5 quickly, so here it is! :D**

**Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy (:**

* * *

_oh man, I'm sooo dead_

When they finished having last moment of briefing, Kasamatsu saw Tetsuna staring at the old basket which Kise torments with his dunks. _Well, that basket's need to be replaced, isn't it? _he thought. Then he saw the bluenette went to the red-haired teen.

"... Kagami-kun"

"Whoa!" Kagami screamed went he heard Tetsuna's voice, "since when-"

"just now. Never mind that. Kagami-kun, the only way to make Kise-kun play is to push them to the edge," said Tetsuna, "so please don't hold back, and dunk with all you might".

Kagami grinned, " of course! I already intended to do that".

Then the game started. At tip-off, Kagami got the ball and immedietely passed it to Hyuga, " Go, go! run and gun!"

Kasamatsu then guards Hyuga. Kagami then quickly ran to the basket, and Hyuga passed the ball to Kagami again. When the ball in his possession, Kagami jumped and dunk the ball into the hoop with all his might. The ball's in, everyone shocked. Not by the ball, but by the thing Kagami's hold, a broken hoop.

"What..." Kagami's also shocked.

"Hm, I think the bolts' rusted," said Tetsuna, "well, it seems we had to use full court, right?" _... She knew it from the start, didn't she? _Kagami thought, sweatdropped.

Seeing the shock in that arrogant, fat coach just now made Riko's day. Finally they can rubbed off that arrogant face of his! She's tempted to laugh out loud, but hold it in. It would be mannerless of her if she laugh in front of the man -humiliating him-, no?

"... I wonder how much a basket is," when the bluenette said that, Kagami became more shocked.

"... We had to pay?" Tetsuna give the you-are-the-one-who-did-it look to Kagami. Kagami just looked at Tetsuna like he was seeing a ghost.

"don't worry," Kise butted in, "it's going to be replaced soon, anyway. So I doubt that they will ask for compensation," Kagami's sighing in relief, knowing he didn't have to pay. then the kaijou coach asked for time out.

"I think after this he will let Kise-kun play," When Tetsuna said that, Kagami immedietely excited.

"Kise! Come here!" Takeuchi shouted. _she planned this, didn't she? _Kise thought in amusement, _she really is the best!_

Both Tetsuna and Kagami then joined Seirin to discuss about the next move. After finished discussing, the boys then gathered around and getting ready, while Riko still studying Kaijou's player. _when I looked again, things really looked bad for us, eh? _she thought with bitter smile.

Kise, from afar, looked at Tetsuna, who is in a deep thought. His gaze on her is caring yet strong. _Kurokochii, are you thinking about pla- _his thought interupted when Kasamatsu hitted his head, "stop goofing around Kise!"

"ouch! That's really hurt senpaiiii ~~" Seirin sweatdropped, watching Kise's antic. When all seirin players' eyes focused on Kise, Tetsuna patted Riko's shoulder.

"... Coach" whispered Tetsuna, " I had a request".

-KnB-

"What do you mean you want to play?" Asked Riko, "you are a girl! You won't be able to keep up with the pace of the match with your stamina, and we ARE playing against kaijou!" She said, disbelief with what the bluenete had ask her, "and you don't even have an uniform!"

"ah, when I took care of team uniforms," Tetsuna took out a nimber 11 uniform from her bag, "I made this just in case," Riko sweatdropped. "please coach," begged Tetsuna, "let me".

"You really are prepared, huh?" Riko stared at the Tetsuna's eyes, only found determination in it, she gave in, "okay, but if I think you really can't keep up or holding back the team I will sub you immedietely!"

Tetsuna smiled, "thank you, coach".

The timeout's done, and Tetsuna enter the court, subbing Furuhita. Everyone shocked, including Seirin. _what the heck is wrong with Seirin's coach? She is letting their manager, a GIRL play?_

Kise's just stared at the bluenete sadly. For a short time, he look so distant.

not far from the court, a certain green-haired teen watched everything. He just gazed sadly at the bluenette.

..._ Kuroko..._

* * *

**well what do you all think? I decided to make Tetsuna play in this game :3**

**And I decided to make a new fanfic as well soon! So please keep reading my fanfic and tell me how it is :3**


End file.
